1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to merchandising of curtain rods and more particularly to a hanger for mounting a curtain rod on a conventional display of the type consisting of one or more horizontally extending prongs.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 Cfr 1.97 and 1.98
Curtain rods of various types, such as those consisting of a cylindrical shaft of fixed length made of wood or metal, and two-section metal tension rods of adjustable length, are well known in the art. They are utilized for various purposes, such as supporting clothes hangers in closets, hanging window treatments of a variety of different kinds adjacent window frames, as well as for suspending shower curtains and shower curtain liners within bathtub enclosures. Fixed length curtain rods are available with plain ends designed to be supported by brackets fixed to walls. Variable length tension rods are provided with pressure pads or suction cups designed to be situated between opposing vertical surfaces. Often, the curtain rods are available with enlarged decorative ends, known as finials. The finials may carry the pressure pads or suction cups when used on tension rods.
Because such curtain rods are by nature long and narrow, they are difficult to display in a satisfactory manner at retail. They may be arranged upright in some sort of an open container on the store floor or may be placed horizontally on a rack or shelf. However, neither of those options is considered to be optimum from a merchandising point of view.